The present invention relates to surgical devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to surgical staplers.
Placing oral sutures is a difficult, time-intensive process because many areas of the mouth are difficult to reach. In addition to difficulties associated with reaching wound sites that are situated deep in the oral cavity of a patient, practitioners' movements are often restricted by the mandible and maxilla, forcing them to work at challenging or uncomfortable angles. Despite these difficulties, properly placing oral sutures is critical because sutures ensure proper healing, assist in recovery, and prevent post-surgical complications, such as dry sockets.